Bishi Hunting
by Neonn
Summary: PG in case. What if a group of very crazy fangirls decided they wanted to capture their favorite anime characters? FINISHED with surprise ending
1. Spike And Beef

Disclaimer: If I owned this.... would it be 'fan fiction'?  
  
*************************************  
  
"Stupid Jet. Make me go shopping. Stupid like that obnoxious little frog," grumbled Spike, as he walked to the 'Bebop' with his arms full of groceries. 't least I don't have to eat those mushrooms anymore' he thought.  
  
A girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked out on the street, and turned to face him.  
  
"Hello, Spi-spi~" said the girl. Spike stumbled out of shock. No one called him that except Edward, and, though she SLIGHT resembled Ed, she definitely WASN'T Ed.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am? What do you want?" Spike asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm Jossi. I watch Cowboy Bebop. And,"she paused dramatically and slowly pointed an ominous finger at him, "I've come for you!"  
  
"Dun Dun DUNN!" called a voice out of the darkness of a nearby alley.  
  
"Candice! Shut up!" said several other voices, followed by much 'shushing'. Spike stared. It seemed as if they were horribly incompetent. He said so.  
  
"Yeah? Well, NOW!" shouted Jossi, and Spike suddenly blacked out as nets fell upon him.  
  
When he woke up, a dim light shone. He groaned. A face appeared as if in response to that groan. Jossi.  
  
"Hiya!" she said. Spike reached for his gun, which wasn't there. Nor was the one in the sleeve, or in his boot, or in his big, bushy hair. Where'd they go?  
  
"Sorry. Had to take away the guns, Spikey-wikey. Can't have you shoot us, now can we?" Jossi grinned.  
  
Spike sat up. "Who the he-"a hand came out of nowhere, slapping back down onto his bed.  
  
"Language. No swearing, please," said a grinning girl with long dark brown hair.  
  
"CANDICE! DON'T GO HITTING MY SPI-SPI!" yelled Jossi angrily.  
  
"Spi-spi? Oh, so now you're Ed, huh?" mocked another girl, with long blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, Brittney, don't be so mean to Jossi-wossi. You'll make her CRY," said Candice.  
  
"Umm, I just HATE to interrupt, but, you all are all certifiably insane, so...I'm outta here," said Spike getting up and heading for the door. They watched him, laughter in their eyes, as they now talked about how one became 'certifiably' insane.  
  
He reached for the doorknob, but his fingers couldn't QUITE make it. He couldn't even touch the door, either. He spun around, glaring.  
  
"What'd you do?" he said, trying, unsuccessfully, to not freak out. They simply laughed at him. They laughed even harder as he stared in amazement as two MORE girls came in.  
  
"It's simple. No anime character can leave the shipy-thingy we're on now. Not without being accompanied by one of us. Oh, I'm Rachel," said the new girl with her long brown hair always pulled into a ponytail. The other one, with hair slightly darker, but the same length as Brittney's only said 'Kristen'.  
  
And together, as if planned (which it was), they all said "And you're on The Otaku Special Ship Drifter!"  
  
"Okay. Anime? Otaku? I could believe you're otaku, but I am SO not an anime character," said Spike.  
  
"Jossi, pop in the tape," said Rachel. Jossi placed a tape labeled 'CB the Movie' in the VCR. Spike was fighting some guy with a big hat. (I forget his name)  
  
"Hey! That's me!" it's like they'd been spying on him. And they wanted to take him away from the Bebop. Could they be...?  
  
"Are you rival bounty hunters?"  
  
"Gee. If I was an anime character, I'd do that stupid fall, or maybe a big sweat drop," said Candice sarcastically.  
  
"This has already been explained. You're an anime character. We're otaku of the worst kind. FANGIRLS. And you're our first capture!" said Brittney impatiently.  
  
"Dun Dun DUNN!" said Candice. The girls glared while Spike stared. "What? I can't help it if I feel something needs a dramatic sound."  
  
"Now, spike," said Kirstin, ignoring Candice, "you're gonna do EXACTLY as we say. Understand?"  
  
"And if I refuse?" challenged Spike.  
  
Candice took charge "First, you'll never get home, not that we'd ever let you go anyway," she muttered under her breath. Spike raised an eyebrow. "oh, and uh...second is..uh..."  
  
"You'll never get HIM BACK!" said Jossi, holding out a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Beef! No! How could you do that to an innocent teddy bear? How low!" moaned Spike, sinking to his knees.  
  
"Chakras, but he's more manly and masculine and collected in the anime, isn't he?" asked Candice sardonically, which earned her a hit on the head from Jossi.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Anything for Beef," sobbed Spike dejectedly. The girls grinned mischievously. Spike wondered what he'd just agreed to. 


	2. Trigun

Disclaimer: I on nada. Hel~lo, FANfic, Get it FANfic? Obviously, it ain't mine.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" asked Jossi. Everyone was gathered together in a room with a sign saying "War Room" on the door. It was small and cramped, with most of the space being taken up by a table, currently covered in pictures of various anime characters, generously donated from each of the girls' 'archives'. Basically, each girl had collected pictures of their favorite characters, and then put them together for this cause.  
  
"Well, I say since we're in the futuristic 'anime-land', we might as well get the ones here," said Kirstin. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who's here, then? The only ones I can find are the Trigun characters," said Brittney, rifling through papers.  
  
"Then, that's just who we'll go after. And I know JUST how to do it," said Rachel, grinning evilly. She looked at Spike, standing in a corner of the room. He'd been trying not to be noticed. He groaned.  
  
Vash was walking to the grocery store. Merril and Millie expected him to get milk. He didn't even LIKE milk. Gee whiz.  
  
The streets were dark and empty, which was nice. No one screaming "EEK! Vash the Stampede! Run AWAY! HEY! He's worth TONS! Get HIM!"  
  
"EEK!" he heard. He got ready to run. But, instead, a girl came running out of an alley. Her short blonde hair was messed up, and her clothes were tattered. A tall man in a blue suit with frizzy hair followed with a knife.  
  
Vash quickly assessed the situation. He ran and banged into the man, knocking him unconscious. The girl's bright blue eyes shone as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir! I'd NEVER have escaped with out YOU!" she gushed. Vash suddenly felt uncomfortably embarrassed. So he did what he ALWAYS did when he felt like this. He puffed out his chest, made his voice deeper and put on a cheesy grin.  
  
"Well now, little girl, I'm glad I could help you. Now, anything ELSE you need?" he asked, feeling very manly. She giggled.  
  
"Why, I suppose you could escort me to my home," she said as she batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Why, certainly! Lead the way!" The girl grinned. 'Sucker' thought Jossi. Poor Vash, didn't even REALIZE it was a trap. He followed her to the outskirts of town. A huge building was there. It was several stories high, though there were many windows, none of them were very large, but still, it looked...luxurious.  
  
"Well, thank you very much. What is your name?" grinned the girl,  
  
"Um, Ericks. It's Ericks," he said, feeling uncomfortable once more. Her grin grew, if possible.  
  
"Oh, good! So you ARE Vash. You're in casual clothes, and your hair's long again, so we weren't sure, even though your voice and mannerisms were the same," said the girl.  
  
"Uh, we? Um, I think I'll just....go...now," said Vash nervously. He turned around. The tall man was there. He raised a fist.  
  
"Sorry. Can't let you leave," and the darkness of oblivion claimed him.  
  
Vash woke up to voices yelling. He blinked, and everything came into focus. The short-haired girl was arguing with four other girls.  
  
"C'mon, Brittney, I wanna play with it now!" she said.  
  
"No, Jossi, it's my turn!" said Brittney. Instantly, Vash realized what they were fighting over. His guns. Both his white one and Knives' black one.  
  
"No! Don't! Those aren't toys!" he said, but the girls didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Forget it. They're obsessed with those things. Bad enough they took mine, but now they have yours, too," said Spike, standing behind Vash.  
  
"You! It was a trap, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep. Name's Spike. Unfortunately they're now going to make you assist in capturing more men. Excuse me, they call us 'bishonen' Oh, and if you don't want to get hurt, do NOT swear, or even say anything crude. Candice, the one with the dark hair NOT in a ponytail, doesn't approve," said Spike, the last word said VERY sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Vash is up!" "Yay!" "Vash!" All the girls came running over, two placing guns in holsters at their hips.  
  
After introductions were through, Vash asked, "Why were you playing with GUNS? And fighting over them?"  
  
"Well...they're cool. See me, Brittney and Kirstin get Spikes guns, though there IS one extra one- "started Jossi.  
  
"And Rachel gets yours, and I get KNIVES' BLACK ONE!" finished Candice.  
  
"This is ridiculous. You're children. You should be in school, not out kidnapping people and carrying guns!" exclaimed Vash, "Why the he-." He never got to finish. Candice had punched him. Hard.  
  
"Spike! I thought I told you to warn him!" glared Candice  
  
"Candice! STOP HITTING PEOPLE!" said Brittney angrily.  
  
"Well, they should stop trying to swear!"  
  
"He didn't even get the word out!"  
  
"He was gonna!"  
  
"How do you know? Besides, why don't you just WARN him, or remind him?"  
  
"That IS his warning! Next time I'll do it harder!" Vash and Spike shuddered at that thought.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled the normally quiet Kirstin, "we need to formulate a plan to get the next one." Everyone, except Vash who didn't get it and Spike who only sighed, agreed.  
  
"Formulate. Nice word. Not as good as Constantinople, but..." said Candice.  
  
"The next what?" asked Vash suspiciously, ignoring Candice as she compared the word 'formulate' to 'Constantinople'.  
  
"Why, we're gonna kidnap the NEXT guy, DU-uh," said Rachel as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"WHAT? I'm NOT helping you kidnap people!" Vash said angrily. Each girl grinned, and held up a box.  
  
"Two reasons you will. First, we'll turn you in for the reward. Dead. Think of how Millie and Merrill'll feel if you...die. They'd be CRUSHED. Second, feel your neck," demanded Kirstin. Vash slowly raised his fingers up to his neck.  
  
"A collar?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"A TRAINING collar! You gotta do as we say or else...pain," said Rachel, sadistically.  
  
"But-OUCH!" he cried. THAT HAD HURT! He glared at each of them in turn. There was no telling who had done it. Luckily, the pain faded quickly.  
  
"And that's on the LOWEST setting," said Kirstin, Brittney and Rachel all together. Vash nodded his understanding and his consent to do as they wished.  
  
"Glad you agree! Now, let's get Wolfwood," said Brittney.  
  
"But the 'help-me-save-me' trick won't work on HIM," said Vash triumphantly, hoping to spare his friend. The girls thought about that for a moment, seemingly defeated. Vash and Spike sighed in relief. They didn't want to try to get anyone else. Then Candice began chuckling.  
  
"Oh, yes it WI-ill," said Candice, grinning. All looked at her questioningly. "Conner," was all she said. The girls nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Who?" asked Vash and Spike, dreading the answer.  
  
"My seven-year-old brother. Everyone knows what a sucker Wolfwood is for little kids. And, everybody thinks Conner is cute. Yes, he'll do nicely," said Candice. The girls grinned. She quickly outlined the plan. Vash and Spike felt VERY sorry for Wolfwood, and anyone ELSE on their 'hit list'.  
  
"Okay, so... you understand what you gotta do?" asked Rachel, after explaining what Conner was to do. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Y'know, Candice, he really DOESN'T look anything like you. You have dark hair, his is blonde, your eyes are brown, his are big and blue, your skin is tan, and he's...pale," said Jossi.  
  
"Yeah, I inherit more from my male bi-o-lo-gi-cal par-en-tal u-nit," said Candice, breaking down the last words into syllables, "well, c'mon, Conner, let's go!"  
  
"Kirstin, you can handle Vash, right?" asked Brittney, "You don't need anyone else to help you?"  
  
"Jeez, you make it sound as if I'm being baby-sat," muttered Vash sullenly.  
  
"That's because you are," said Kirstin, "Yes! We'll go to get his cool little trenchcoat outfit-thingy. It'll be a piece of cake...chocolate cake... yummm...chocolate."  
  
"Hold it, isn't Wolfwood dead? How can you get him?" asked Vash.  
  
"Well, duh, we'll just go to a different Episode!" said Jossi. Vash was about to ask what the heCK that meant, Candice's 'lessons' were working, when Spike placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Forget it. They tried to explain it to me once. It's way confusing. How they remember all the episodes is beyond me," said Spike.  
  
"Oh, how bout after we get Wolfwood, we'll let you watch the episodes. And how we remember, well, each of you doesn't even have 30 episodes. It isn't too hard. For the longer series, well, this ship-thing is connected to the Internet. There is a whole community of otaku out there who have nothing better to do then post episode guides and summaries," said Kirstin.  
  
"Okay, enough talk, let's go!" said Brittney impatiently.  
  
"Dun Dun DUNN!" everybody stared.  
  
"That sentence was NOT worthy of a 'dun dun dunn', Candice"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Uh, no, it wasn't."  
  
"Yes. I thought it was. Neener neener."  
  
"Neener?"  
  
"Yes, neener."  
  
"STOP IT! LET'S GO!" roared Rachel. Brittney and Candice stopped arguing. Everybody meekly split into their respective groups.  
  
"Okay, Conner, Wolfwood is just around the corner fixing his bike. Go do your stuff," said Candice, handing him an apple. Conner grinned at the shiny green apple, and went over to Wolfwood.  
  
"Good, while he's doing that, Rachel, Jossi, and Spike, you guys go and get Chaplain the Evergreen," said Brittney.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" asked Conner, walking up to Wolfwood.  
  
"Huh? Just fixing up my motorcycle. OH (BEEP!)!" cursed Wolfwood as he accidentally broke something off on his bike. Conner's eyes grew to an enormous size.  
  
"You just said a BAD word. My sister says swearing is BAD. My other sister swore once, and her mouth got washed out with SOAP. Didn't YOUR mommy ever tell you swearing is BAD? Can I watch?" asked Conner, sitting down beside Wolfwood.  
  
"I suppose you can."  
  
"What's that do?" asked Conner, pointing to the broken piece.  
  
"Oh, well, y'see..." and Wolfwood was soon explaining the various functions of the various pieces, and how his motorcycle worked.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Here, Spike, you may need this," Said Rachel, handing him a gun," we can't let Chaplain get to Wolfwood. . He CANNOT see Wolfwood, and vice versa, or else we'll have to start at the beginning of the episode again."  
  
"Why can't they see each other? Why would we have to 'start over'?" asked Spike.  
  
"Eh, he ends up...making Wolfwood disappear from the rest of the episodes. He's scary, too," said Rachel.  
  
"Couldn't we just go to a different 'episode'?" asked Spike.  
  
"Naw. I want Chaplains gun," said Jossi.  
  
Meanwhile, Kirstin and Vash were standing outside the door to his house. Vash hesitated before putting his had on the doorknob.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kirstin.  
  
"I forgot the milk."  
  
"Ok, Spike, listen carefully. You are to stop this one guy, Chaplain the Evergreen, from ever getting to Wolfwood, ok?" said Rachel.  
  
"Why?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's simple. C. The E. is a guy from this syndicate called the Gung-Ho Guns. They're out to kill everyone, especially Vash. If C the E ends up talking to Wolfwood. Then most likely, Wolfwood will end up dead, and we'll have to start over. Or, the plan could get screwed up, I dunno. Just make sure he doesn't get to Wolfwood. 'Kay?" said Jossi.  
  
Spike shook his head. It was all just too complicated.  
  
"Done! Well, Conner, you've been a big help!" Conner beamed. "Now, how 'bout you run along home now? It's getting dark."  
  
"Okay, here. You must be hungry. You've been working ALL day. That's a LONG time. I saved it from my lunch," whispered Conner confidentially, holding out a shiny green apple.  
  
"Why, thank you kid, I am kind of hungry," said Wolfwood, taking a bite. Conner's eyes bulged.  
  
"Wow! That bite was humginminourmous! Can you finish the apple in, um, five more bites?" Wolfwood laughed. Then finished it in four.  
  
"Ok, now, you better...run along...to... ho...me..." the world spun. Wolfwood sat down. Then laid down. In a few moments, he was fast asleep. Conner ran around the corner.  
  
"Got him," he whispered.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Vash! You're FINALLY back! Did you get the milk?" asked Millie, "Oh! Who's the girl?"  
  
"Kirstin," said Vash, handing Millie the milk which Kirstin had provided.  
  
"Oh, well, hello Kirstin. Merrill, come ON!" she pored the milk into two bowls of cereal on the table.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm Merrill, what's your name?"  
  
"Kirstin."  
  
"Would you like some-"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
As Vash and Kirstin stood there, Milie and Merrill ate their cereal. Fast. "Almost as bad as Candice," thought Kirstin. Within a few miniutes, they were unconsious.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Vash warily.  
  
"I drugged the milk," said a very smug Kirstin, "now go get the stuff."  
  
**************************************** **************************  
  
A yell and many curses came out of an ally. Brittney and Candice shared a look. "Well, I guess the got Chaplain the Evergreen," said Jossi.  
  
"Hey! Give that back(many beeps)!" Spike, Rachel and Jossi came running out of the ally, carrying C. The. E. 's guns/ Candice ran into the ally, muttering something about 'language'.  
  
"Geez! This is HEAVY! Let's load this onto the motorcycle," said Jossi.  
  
"Um, who's gonna drive it?" asked Brittney.  
  
"I will," said Spike, "you'll crash it."  
  
"Can you DRIVE a motorcycle?" asked Kirstin cynically.  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"I will drive it. I have a drivers licence, though not necessarily for motorcycles, but I've ridden dirtbikes, so how hard can it be? Besides, YOU have to carry Wolfwood," said Kirstin. 'Of course, I rode one four years ago, and crashed it. It went out in a blazing glory. Better not tell anyone that,' she thought.  
  
"Why do I have to carry him?"  
  
"Because," explained Rachel patiently, "I'm carrying the 'Confessional', Jossi's carrying, um.."  
  
"Donuts," supplied Jossi.  
  
"Right, and Candice has Conner, and... Hey! When did you get here, Kirstin? And where's Vash?" she looked around frantically, "and where's Wolfwood?"  
  
"Are you COMING?" asked Vash. Wolfwood was slung over his shoulder. Vash had a big bag with him as well.  
  
"Yes!" said the girls in unison.  
  
"Hold it!" yelled a voice. Legato stood there.  
  
"Gee, that's random. And convenient. I didn't even know he was HERE in this episode," said Candice.  
  
"I don't think he was, either. Oh well. That's what you get for messing with anime," said Rachel.  
  
"Oh well,:" said Brittney, raising a tranq. gun.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Jossi.  
  
"It was oh-so-conveniently lying on the ground in front of me," said Brittney. She shot Legato. He was down in a second. Kirstin turned to Spike.  
  
"We need you to carry him. So, I'm still driving." 


	3. What's anime?

I refuse to do a disclaimer! BWAHAHA!  
  
____________________________________  
  
CRASH! Wolfwood jerked awake. Voices.  
  
"CRAP! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Hey! I wanna try...EEP! Look out!"  
  
"Sorry!" all these voices were accompanied by a familiar sound. Like a motorcycle...crashing.  
  
Wolfwood sat up quickly. Some girls were...playing with his bike!  
  
"Stop! You can't do that! It's MY bike!" he shouted loudly. Kirstin glanced over, startled. Unfortunately, she was the one driving the motorcycle. She realized her mistake a LITTLE too late. She jumped off just in time to save herself. She stormed over to Wolfwood.  
  
"What was that for? Distract me, will ya? You made me crash!"  
  
"Uh, no, actually. You made yourself crash into everything LOOONG before he did, and you've broken just about everything in here that can break" said Vash, popping his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Wolfwood, glad to see you're up. Is Legato up yet? 'cause I got the movies ready!" said Candice, walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah, Wolfwood is. Not Legato. HEY! Let's poke him annoyingly until he DOES wake up!" suggested Brittney, and she and the girls began poking Legato. After the third viscous jab, he was wide awake.  
  
"Who ARE you people? And why were you poking me?" demanded Legato.  
  
"We're fangirls," said Jossi, quickly introducing everybody," and that's Spike, you know Wolfwood and you know Vash, and why do you have his arm anyway? That's just gruesome," she continued without giving him time to reply, "But, anyway, you're our prisoner! BWAHAHAHAHA! URAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Very nice evil laugh," commented Rachel.  
  
"Why, thank you. I've been practicing," said Jossi cheerfully.  
  
"C'MON! Let's watch some anime!" whined Candice, she then turned to the boys, "We're pretty sure you'll understand this better if you watch it."  
  
"Okay, but, um, what's anime?" asked Wolfwood. The girls did an anime faceplant. 


	4. CONFESSIONALS!

If you've gotten this far, and want a disclaimer, read the other chapters if you REALLY want one, like the first chapter, maybe?  
  
___  
  
Time passed. The girls were too busy with their annoying the shonen they had to go get some new ones.  
  
The boys taught them how to shoot and how to defend themselves. They all had TERRIBLE aim. When the boys had learned that they'd been playing with the guns while they waited for them to wake up, the boys' eyes widened in shock. How they hadn't managed to kill themselves was amazing.  
  
The girls were spoiled. They forced the boys to cook for them, and be on hand at all times in case they wanted something.  
  
In a few days, they were all running around in little Vash, Wolfwood and Legato and Spike costumes.  
  
"Ya know what? Nate looks like Wolfwood," commented Candice one day. The girls stared at Wolfwood in shock. She was right! Freaky. A real person that looks like an anime character. Go figure.  
  
If any of them had it the hardest, it would probably be Wolfwood. Not only did he have to do the same things as the other boys, but also he had to deal with...the CONFESSIONAL!  
  
It didn't matter when or were it was. It was as likely to be at three in the morning as it was to be at three in the afternoon. They would come running up to him, crying that she needed to confess something. And she couldn't just confess. Oh, no, she had to do it with the Confessional on her head. And they confessed to the stupidest things.  
  
Candice had skipped doing her homework for three weeks straight. From third grade. Jossi and Brittney kept picking on some kid named 'Ben', and Kirstin confessed to having put turpentine into the motorcycle. Rachel had confessed to being the one to put the crickets on Candice's bed.  
  
Candice had come RUNNING out, actually screaming that the bugs were gonna eat her, and that SOMEONE( that being the boys) had better get them. She then locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out until she was POSITIVE they were gone.  
  
And then, of course, there was the little issue of the 'Drifter' being a no- drinking/smoking zone. Vash and Wolfwood and Spike had had a very hard time with that. The girls had wanted them to quit cold turkey. They were finally able to, and Vash sadly hung up his drinking tie for good. 


	5. Time to go Home

BWAHAHAHAHA! I am back! Sorry to my readers, particularly Jossi and Brittney (do I have any others?). You know how lazy I am... but anyway...yes. I have returnededed! Grins happily Sadly, I only have three things to say. 1) This is the last chapter, and 2) uh...skipping two...and 3) it's really short! Sorry...but enjoy anyway, ok?

Disclaimer: Did I even do one in the other chapters? Uh...anyway...I um...I own nada. Uh... the only thing I own is Candice. (Can one own oneself?) I can't even claim to own the door. Or the room. My mom and dad own those. sigh

"Ok, so, like, what should we do now?" asked Brittney, looking to Jossi. Jossi shrugged.

"Um...let's get KENSHIN!" exclaimed Rachel, throwing her arms in the air and giggling madly.

"Sounds good to me! But I want Sanosuke...and Saito...and Aoshi....and... and Sojiro...and-"started Candice.

"We get the point!" said Kirstin, "all the male characters, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, so...how to go about this..." Jossi said aloud. A knock on the door caused everyone to glare at it.

"Yes?" asked Candice in an exasperated voice. The door opened revealing Candice's mom. Her mom glanced around Candice's room with distaste. She glared at Candice's geeky friends, then the little anime figurines in the hands of the girls. There was a Wolfwood one, a Vash one, a Legato one, and a Spike one. She glared at the little anime character costumes they all wore. She glared at the toy guns. She glared at the makeshift Confessional made from a cardboard box. She glared at the Barbies. Each girl had one in her hand, which resembled the owner.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why, we're playing with 6" anime action figures and pretending they're real, of course," said Rachel as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Candice's mom stared a moment then shook her head. She'd gotten use to weird comments like that.

"It's time for your...friends...to leave," she said in cheerful voice, glad she'd be able at last to rid herself of the crazy otaku fangirl geek freaks.

"But we haven't even gotten to Kenshin yet!" protested Kirstin. Candice's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first we have to get a Kenshin figurine...we'll have to go to Media Play and buy one...." Thought Brittney aloud.

"Yes, well...um...it's time for you to leave...and, well, yes," Candice's mom practically fled from the room.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, guys!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

Everone said their good-byes to each other, then good-bye to the 6" anime figurines.

"Bye, Vash!"

"Bye, Spike!"

"Bye, Legato!"

"Bye, Wolfwood!"

Candice closed the door as they all left. She sighed. Why must her mom break up the party? Oh well. Tomorrow the girls could go and "hunt" some more bishi figures and play with them as if they were Barbies like they'd done every day for the past two weeks.

. Does any one not get it? If so, then, uh, well, to bad! Wow. The chapter is barely a page. How pathetic is that?


End file.
